In an execution environment having a function that corresponds to a web browser, applications that operate in the execution environment are being developed. The developed applications use a programming language such as Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) 5 and Javascript (registered trademark). Furthermore, in order to use a function of a terminal that is not installed as a standard function in the execution environment of the application, a plug-in for adding the function in the execution environment is developed to implement function extension. Furthermore, the application may be distributed from an application server connected to a communication network, or may be included in the terminal and acquired by being appropriately switched. Furthermore, the application may be uninstalled according whether the application is accessed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-275664
Patent Document 2: Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2012-507060
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-310499
Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-194562
However, when function extension is implemented by developing a plug-in for adding a function to the execution environment of the application, for example, by a mobile operating system (OS) such as Android (registered trademark), there is no function by which the program dynamically links to a library. Therefore, a plug-in needed for the execution environment needs to be incorporated in advance to be statically linked.
Furthermore, conventionally, it is not possible to dynamically load or unload a plug-in. Therefore, in order to add a new plug-in, there has been a need to temporarily stop or uninstall an application execution program (execution environment) that is being executed, to replace this with an application execution program by which a new plug-in is statically linked.
Furthermore, when switching the application based on the present position by using a sensing function such as the Global Position System (GPS), it has not been possible to maintain the state up to the present time when the execution environment is stopped or when the application is reinstalled. Therefore, time and effort have been needed for making settings again.